This invention relates to an apparatus for shaping individual articles consisting of particles agglomerated with a binder.
An apparatus for continuously moulding a granular, tacky mass is already known, comprising an endless shaping belt formed by juxtaposed plates each drilled with a row of holes into which the mass is introduced through a bottomless distributing box in direct contact with the belt. The mass is kept in the holes by an apron on which the belt slides. The mass is then compressed in the holes or cells by a row of pistons. The articles (biscuits) thus moulded are ejected from the holes by other pistons downstream of the platform and drop onto a transverse conveyor belt which removes them from the apparatus. An apparatus of this type is suitable for the moulding and handling of relatively compact and solid articles which, in particular, withstand the drop from the moulding belt onto the conveyor belt.